


The Tales of the Princesses

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alicorn Transformation, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mane Six, Species Swap, mane six become alicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are meant to rule Equestria together. The leader of the group knows that her friends haven't unlocked their full potentials. She witnesses them each reach their full potential and destiny.
Kudos: 8





	The Tales of the Princesses

Princess Twilight Sparkle, the newly crowned ruler of Equestria found herself sitting at her desk in her study. She let out an exasperated groan, as her face hit it. The quill she was using fell from the grasp of her magic, hitting her desk with a thud. Her dragon companion noticed the princess’s frustration, and approached her side, looking up at her.

“Twilight, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“They’re all so  _ close _ , Spike!” She replied, as she looked up from her desk momentarily. Her head fell to the wooden surface once more.

He seemed a bit bewildered- nothing out of the normal when it came to her upset ramblings, though. “Uh… who’s close to what, exactly?” 

“My friends! They’re so close to unlocking their full potentials 

“Full potentials as…?” 

“Alicorns! They’re all so close to actually becoming royalty.” 

“Wait… you’re crowning five new princesses? That seems very…” 

“Tedious? Yes, but they deserve it, and I would appreciate the consorts. We are meant to rule Equestria, together. We are equal, and I want them to be equals with me. It feels wrong of me to be the only true princess, if I have them all with me. They all possess the traits that are required to be a princess, and the magic within them to--”

“Uh, Twilight?” Spike interrupted her monologue. She noticed the concern on his face as he was looking past her. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

“Yes?” 

“What’s going on in the sky?” He asked, pointing to the window behind her. 

She looked puzzled. “Wait, what?” She turned around. She was horrified- the sky was growing darker and darker with each passing second. Storm clouds filled the sky- and then the rain started. It started light, but soon began a torrential downpour. Twilight knew something was wrong. “It wasn’t supposed to rain today… especially not like this. Something’s wrong. We have to go see.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Cloudsdale. Something has to be going on there for this to be happening… Come on Spike, let’s go.” Twilight said. She set her quill back into the ink, as Spike climbed onto her back. He held onto her mane. She closed her eyes, and with a burst of magic, they were teleported to Cloudsdale, or just outside of it. It was even worse than she had originally imagined. The strong winds, heavy rain and lightning strikes were making it very difficult for her to fly. Spike was gripping onto her for dear life, afraid to be lost to the elements. Twilight squinted, trying her best to fly closer, but to no avail. The wind, rain, and now hail were making it very hard for her to see what was going on, but she could see the weather factory in the distance and it looked destroyed- as if an explosion happened. When she tried to fly closer though, she immediately got blown back several meters, her and Spike’s scream lost to the howling winds of the storm. 

At the weather factory, there had been a major system failure- one that caused a major build up, and then a catastrophic explosion, that no one seemed to be able to control. The weather control system was broken, and those storm clouds needed to be gone, before parts of Equestria turned into new bodies of water. There was just one problem- it was extremely dangerous, and no one else could step forward, even if they wanted to. It was a terrifying feat, even to the most brave of ponies. Rainbow Dash stood in the factory, watching as her fellow pegasi cowering in fear in the remnants of the explosion and sector of the factory. They were all gawking at the mess that was made. She paced across the floor, unsure of what to do. If they waited too long, there’ll be devastating damage for their fellow ponies on the ground, but their lives were at stake given just how intense the storm was getting. The rain was pelting in through the gaping hole in the roof. 

“What are we going to do?!” One of the factory workers yelled- barely audible over the sound of the storm. 

Rainbow Dash knew she had to do something. She couldn’t just sit there and let her friends and other fellow ponies be ruined, seriously hurt or worse. She looked to the sky, and then to the group of pegasi. She put on her flying goggles. “I’ll go and stop it.” 

“But Rainbow Dash, it’s--” 

“Too dangerous, I know. But no one else can do anything about it, so I might as well do it! I’m not going to sit here and let everypony else be in danger. Plus, I’m the strongest flyer, so I’m less likely to get hurt.” She turned her back to the weather factory workers, and spread her wings. Through the gusts of wind, she could hear her fellow ponies yelling at her to not do it, and she ignored them. She took off for the skies, and into the fray. As she flew higher and higher, she was tumbling and being tossed around like a ragdoll. She does tumbles and all sorts of tricks as a Wonderbolt, but certainly not in this kind of weather. Her goggles became clouded with rain droplets, wiping them with her hooves. Why did she even bother? Her vision just became obscured again within seconds. Regardless, she got close enough to one of the storm clouds, and busted it. One down, and… several more to go. She yelled, as lightning struck, and singed the feathers at the tip of her right wing. She had to keep going. 

Struggling against the storm, Twilight had to poof herself away from the epicenter of the storm, and she found herself inside of the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. She was breathing heavily, as Spike hopped off her back, also dripping wet. Her legs buckled underneath her, falling to the hay as she looked up to the sky. “Oh Spike, I hope everyone will be okay.” 

“Me too, Twilight…” Spike replied, as he sat beside her. Through the window, he swore that he saw something. A familiar streak in the sky, as the storm clouds were slowly dissipating. “Wait, look! There’s someone clearing the sky!” 

“What?” Twilight said, as she pulled herself to her hooves. She took a few steps toward the window, and saw for herself- he had definitely seen something. She gasped as she sat down again, front hooves resting on the window sill. “I think that’s Rainbow Dash.” 

Of course. Who else would be brave enough to go out in a brutal storm and try and feign it off? Which one of her friends would risk their own life for the sake of other ponies, and especially her friends? Only Rainbow Dash. Spike agreed. “Of course. Who else would it be?” 

“I wouldn’t have thought of it being anyone else. I just hope she’ll be okay. This weather is dangerous, even for the most experienced of fliers, like her.” Twilight said, as she watched on. 

With each cloud busted, the next set of storm clouds only seemed more angry. Rainbow Dash wasn’t sure if she could even keep up anymore. Flying against the winds was starting to tire her out. She wasn’t sure how much more her wings could take- she was flying her hardest to keep herself up. The tips of her wings and mane were singed, from where she had accidentally gotten struck by lightning. She began to flap her wings faster and faster in an attempt to cover more of the sky, but only moving a few centimeters. Once she got a look down at the ground below her, she was horrified to see the flood waters beginning to rise, and quickly. She knew she had to work harder- she couldn’t just give up. She was not about to let the citizens of Ponyville live in a lake. So she pushed herself harder, beginning to break even more of the angry, grey clouds. As she continued to flap her wings, harder and faster, something began to happen. She wasn’t sure what was going on, and she began to panic a little and tried to slow herself down. It was almost like she had gone into autopilot- she couldn’t stop. Suddenly, she was beginning to be surrounded by a mysterious red aura. 

From the comfort and safety of the barn, Twilight looked on. Now, there was a red glow beginning to peek through the dark storm clouds. She was beginning to grow worried- what was happening up there? She wished she could get a look for herself, though Twilight knew that she had no place to be up in the middle of a violent storm. Through the slight crack of the barn door, excess rain water began to slowly flood the barn. Whatever was happening, she just hoped that Rainbow Dash would be okay, and would be done soon. This was too much for her to watch, and she was beginning to pace across the straw on the ground, slowly transforming into a lake. 

Now, Rainbow Dash was really starting to panic. She was glowing red, and her wings were flapping harder and faster than she ever could have imagined herself doing. All the sudden, the red aura enveloped her, and then finally radiated outwards. It was a magical explosion- but a very powerful one, as it immediately dissipated all the storm clouds, sent away the flood waters, and brought back the sunlight. As her wings slowed down, she felt her world starting to fade into nothingness. She had to have been falling from the sky- but she wouldn’t have known. Twilight looked horrified- Rainbow Dash had pushed herself too far- and now she was falling. But then, Twilight felt something within her. It was telling her that it was time- Rainbow Dash had done it. Twilight smiled, as she looked to Spike. “I’ll be back soon.” She said simply, and then she was gone. Spike was confused, and unsure of where she had gone to. He had run out of the barn, in search of Applejack. Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were now gone.

“Ugh, my head…” Rainbow Dash groaned, as her eyes slowly opened. As her vision focused, she realized that she wasn’t in Ponyville, or in Cloudsdale. It was almost like she had been transported to a new universe. She slowly stood up, getting a whiff of singed feather and mane. Her snout wrinkled, as she looked around. “Uhh… hello? Anyone here?” She called out. Soon, Twilight stood in front of her, and she was relieved. “Twilight! Thank goodness… what’s going on?” 

“Congratulations, Rainbow Dash. You did it.” 

“Uhh… did what?” 

“You have proven yourself ready.” 

“Ready for what?”

“To take the next step… You have proven to have all the merits of being crowned the newest princess of Equestria.”

“Wait… what?” Rainbow Dash said. Twilight closed her eyes, as a red, magical essence from within Rainbow Dash emerged, and began to swirl around her. She soon embraced the transformation occurring, spreading her wings as she was engulfed with the magical essence within. Twilight was beyond proud, a bit of “liquid pride” spilling from her eyes. Over Ponyville, there was a very bright, and vivid rainbow. Spike had found Applejack, and after explaining everything that happened, the farm pony had gotten a glimpse of this rainbow. It was unlike any rainbow she’s seen before, though. It looked more like Rainbow Dash’s cutie mark.

“What the hay is that?” Applejack asked, as she squinted out the window from the kitchen. She turned to Spike. “C’mon Spike, let’s go see what’s goin’ on. I reckon that rainbow has to do with Rainbow Dash.” The dragon nodded, as she galloped out of the kitchen, with him flying shortly behind. They didn’t have to travel too far, thankfully. Soon, they saw Twilight and Rainbow Dash right in the orchards. Applejack immediately noticed something was different. Her rainbow haired friend had… a horn? They stopped running, as Applejack and Spike gawked. Rainbow Dash spread her wings- they much fuller, and larger than normal pegasus wings. 

“Hey AJ, hey Spike, notice anything… different?” Rainbow Dash asked them. She wiggled her eyebrows, and had a grin on her face. 

“Er… yeah, couldn’t help but notice ya have a horn now…this ain’t a joke, right?” 

“Come on, why would I joke about that? Plus, Twilight can back me up. I mean, she was there. Right, Twilight?” 

Twilight nodded. “Yep, no jokes here.” 

Applejack and Spike grinned, and then bowed to Rainbow Dash. “Well shoot. I’m mighty proud of ya, Rainbow. Congratulations!” Applejack said, as she goes to give the rainbow maned pony a hug. Spike hugged Rainbow Dash as well. “Aw, thanks AJ… So, can we go show the others?” 

“Sounds like a mighty fine idea, Rainbow. C’mon y’all. Let’s go.” Applejack said. The four of them paraded first to Carousel Boutique. Rarity squealed in delight, as she hugged Rainbow Dash. 

“Oh Darling, look at you! You look wonderful! I’ll get to work on your coronation gown promptly! Well, after we get Pinkie and Fluttershy, of course.” Rarity gushed, stepping out of her boutique and embracing Rainbow. The group traveled off to Sugar Cube Corner, knowing that Pinkie Pie would be very excited. As they walked through Ponyville, there were some other ponies who seemed to have caught wind- congratulating Rainbow Dash and admiring her new horn. As much as she liked attention, she still felt a little embarrassed. When they got to Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie noticed and immediately bounded to the ponies. The overly-excited pink pony squealed in delight as she practically tackled Rainbow to the ground. 

“Does this mean I get to throw  _ another _ alicorn party?!” Pinkie asked, as she gave her friend a hug. “Oh Rainbow Dash, this is so exciting! You’re going to be the fastest, most rainbow-y princess  _ ever _ !” 

“Heh… Thanks Pinkie… but you’re crushing me…” Rainbow Dash said, struggling to breathe under her friend’s weight and vice grip. Once Pinkie had gotten herself off of her, the five ponies and one dragon ventured off to Fluttershy’s cottage. Upon greeting their most timid member, Rainbow was taken up in her fifth hug of the day- and thankfully, not bone crushing like Pinkie’s. Fluttershy agreed to have her animals perform at the coronation. They began to discuss plans for the coronation. Rainbow Dash insisted it be nothing fancy, but they already knew that it would be a huge splash. Rarity already insisted the coronation dress be extravagant- and no less, of course. Rainbow trusted her friend to make a dress that’s both cool, and elegant, as it should be. She also trusted her friends to make sure that her coronation was going to be epic! The coronation ceremony was set to happen in three weeks. Twilight just hoped that she could get the remaining four ponies in the group to unlock their destinies in time for the big day. 


End file.
